Shin Ha Kyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Shin Ha Kyun *'Nombre:' 신하균 / Shin Ha Kyun (Shin Ha Gyun) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis. *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Tigre. *'Familia:' Hermano y sobrina Eun Young *'Agencia:' HODU&U Entertainment Dramas *Soul Repairer (KBS2, 2020) *Less than Evil (MBC, 2018-2019) *Pied Piper (tvN, 2016) *Mr. Back (MBC, 2014) *All About My Romance (SBS, 2013) *Brain (MBC, 2011) *Harvest Villa (MBC, 2009) *Good Person (MBC, 2003) Películas *Mr. Zoo (2020) Voz *The Present (2019) *My Special Brother (2019) *Extreme Job (2019) *Wind Wind Wind (2018) *Room 7 (2017) *The Villainess (2017) *Detour (2016) *Empire of Lust (2015) *Big Match (2014) *Running Man (2013) *The Thieves (2012) *The Front Line (2011) *Cafe Noir (2010) *Foxy Festival (2010) *The Quiz Show Scandal (2010) cameo *A Song of Mobsters (2009) *Cafe Noir (2009) *Thirst (2009) *The Devil's Game (2008) *My Son Adeul(2006) - Cameo *No Mercy for the Rude (2006) *The Big Scene (2005) *Sympathy for Lady Vengeance (2005) *Welcome to Dongmak Valley (2005) *My Brother (2004) *Hair (2004) *A Man Who Went to Mars (2003) *Save the Green Planet (2003) *Surprise Party (2002) *No Comment (2002) *Sympathy for Mr. Vengeance (2002) *Guns & Talks (2001) *Joint Security Area (2000) *The Foul King (2000) *Coming Out (2000) *The Spy(1999) *The Happenings (1998) Teatro *'2002:' Welcome to Dongmakgol *'2000:' Leave When They're Applauding *'1999:' Vain Effort *'1998:' Magic Time *'1997:' Taxi Driver Anuncios *'2006: '''Tasters Choice *'2004-2005: Himart *'2003. '''Megapass Wi-Fi *'2003: Hyundai Card *'2001: '''McDonald's French Fries *'2001: Let's Be Vídeos Musicales *Zia - Just Laugh (useumman) (2010) *Lee Soo Young - Andante (2004) *Lee Soo Young - Hwelrilri (2004) *The Position - I Love You (2001) Reconocimientos *'''2019 39th Korean Association Of Film Critics Awards: Best Actor (My Special Brother) *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: '''Top Excellence Award for an Actor in a Monday-Tuesday Drama (Less than Evil) *'2014 MBC Drama Awards: Premio a la Popularidad Actor (Mr. Back) *'''2012 24th Korean PD (Production Director) Awards: Mejor Actor por Brain *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Pareja con Choi Jung Won por Brain *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio de los Internautaa, Actor por Brain *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' Gran Premio (Daesang) por Brain *'2007 41st Taxpayer's Day:' Mención del Contribuyente Ejemplar *'2003 Pusan Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Actor *'2002 Golden Disk Awards: '''Popular Music Video (Position - "I Love You") *'2000 Director's Cut Awards: Mejor actor revelación (2000) *'2000 Chunsa International Film Festival: '''Mejor actor de reparto *'2000 Blue Dragon Film Awards: 'Mejor actor de reparto Curiosidades *'Educación: Seoul Institute of the Arts *'Religión:' Budista *'Debut:' 1998 *El 23 de agosto del 2016, su agencia confirmó que él y la actriz Kim Go Eun habían comenzado a salir desde hace aproximadamente 2 meses. *El 22 de marzo del 2017, informes revelaron que habría terminado su relación con la actriz Kim Go Eun tras salir públicamente por aproximadamente ocho meses. Un representante de su agencia dijo: "La pareja se separó a finales de febrero. Se alejaron debido a sus horarios ocupados. Seguirán siendo colegas. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *HanCinema Galería Shin Ha Kyun1.jpg Shin Ha Kyun2.jpg Shin Ha Kyun3.jpg Shin Ha Kyun4.jpg Shin Ha Kyun5.jpg Shin Ha Kyun6.jpg Shin Ha Kyun7.jpg Shin Ha Kyun8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:HODU&U Entertainment